once upon a time hero
by cacaolatte
Summary: In when Eugeo tried to make something for his partner on his birth date. — kirito/eugeo; happy birthday, kirito!


**once upon a time hero**

Disclaimer: Sword Art Online by Kawahara Reki

* * *

Bits of chocolate chips run down the glossy surface of pancakes. Eugeo had some honey drizzled atop the piles, only to sweeten it a bit (a lot, actually) and to bring out the richness of his experiment from the kitchen.

It was Kirito's birthday, and as much as the birthday boy seemed to have noticed, he showed nonchalance to what would today be.

Nothing special, he thought. Kirito enjoyed how a cup of tea spoiled him, and how the newspaper force-educated him.

It had been a while since he had his sword dwelling on his tight grip. His fists closing hold from the long blade, sharp and glinted lights, even seen from afar.

Underworld was a masterpiece once Kirito met himself with accord, reconciliation; all of the things he sought ever since he first came here. And it was all within him, he realized when swallowing gulps of tea, more and more.

The tea ripped his throat, it was too sweet, and now he realized it when it was only half full.

"Hey, check this out." He turned his head, looking at how the hues of ash brown dived through his eyes. He saw Eugeo standing there.

Both of his hands supported a plate, layers of pancakes stuffing themselves on the arena.

Kirito stood, blinking as he helped Eugeo with the small treat he didn't expect beforehand. A soft thud drown by the air the first time it reached the coffee table both of them were facing then.

"And these are ...?"

"Pancakes," Eugeo uttered the most obvious answer ever. Kirito chuckled.

"Well, yeah—I know that. Even so, what are these for?"

Eugeo racked his cheek, suddenly felt awkward and discouraged. He was all insecure and anxiety billowed inside him. "Um, for you."

He encouraged himself for another tune of croak. "For your ... um, birthday, you know." He got even more uncomfortable when muttering the low "happy birthday".

Kirito couldn't bring himself to hold anymore soft chortles. He let off guffaws spread by the air as he was astonished, leaving Eugeo in red.

"D-don't laugh! I-I was—I'm trying my best, you know!"

 _Yeah, until now, Eugeo. I know._

"You look like a housewife or something," Kirito snorted, looked like he was scoffing before chuckling again, this time the tender tune dispersed any of Eugeo's intentions to express how flustered he was.

"I'll eat it," Kirito finally made his decision, although even Eugeo knew he would digest his creation. The thing that he worked so hard to make was now taken by the fork that was sitting on the edge of the platter earlier.

Eugeo sucked his breath, looking at how even the soft crumbs that were left out from the piece entered Kirito's mouth. Its cave closed, and movements could be seen from his sides, his cheeks moving from the chewing.

Kirito gulped.

"Nice."

Eugeo blew a sigh of relieve.

Kirito laughed, didn't think much of his actions. Simply letting his hand land on the strands of flax, he let his fingers engulfed by Eugeo's hair.

"I don't really like sweet things, but—"

"Finish it," Eugeo, became restless out of the sudden, commented suddenly. He could see how Kirito blinked, and confused. But then shrugged both of his shoulders, pleasing himself with the tenderness of the pancakes.

Probably Kirito knew why Eugeo insisted to have him finished the whole meal.

On the base of the plate, he could see how a small fabric in white was written neatly with black ink. The touch from the tip the marker (he assumed it was marker) was delicate, considerate, and careful—afraid it might have tainted the virtuous cloth even more.

 _happy birthday, my once upon a time hero._

.

.

 **End**

* * *

a/n: This took less than half an hour, I know I should put more effort into this. _(:'3 Anyway, this is a (late) birthday fanfiction for Kirito's birthday and also a (late) birthday present for my beloved "mother", **Takasadasan**! Let me know if you find grammatical errors or probably anything else, make sure to tell me so I can improve! ^q^

 **[08.10.15] — I swear I just need fluffs, and I swear I wrote this yesterday.**


End file.
